


Haley's Secrets

by meglw0228



Series: Haley [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: Harry finally starts to live, and snags a man or two in the process!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Haley [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690105
Kudos: 35





	Haley's Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for for prompt 81: Dark club, but who's that beautiful woman in the corner?. 
> 
> While dressing as a girl, Harry calls himself by a different name, but still refers to himself as a man, so technically there is no she in here… only when in Lucius’s POV is he referred to as a she, and that’s because he doesn’t know… Sorry if this confuses anyone, seeing a girl’s name then hearing he. Harry's name is a combination of his name and his mother's name that I came up with.
> 
> Thank you _winterstorrm_ for your amazing beta skills.

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. Finally, _finally_ , he felt comfortable again after the last strenuous year. Living in the wilderness with Hermione and Ron certainly didn’t present any opportunities to wear this. Usually at school he was able to hide away in the Room of Requirement to do what he wished, at least twice a year. Now, finally, the war was over, Harry Potter had fulfilled the prophecy, and Haley Black had started to live.

* * *

The first time Harry had tried it he had been at the Dursley’s, during the summer after first year. He had been locked in his room for two days, and was bored. He started cleaning out the wardrobe where most of Dudley’s broken toys resided and found a piece of clothing wadded up in the bottom corner. He knew all of his stuff was in his trunk still or on the desk, and was surprised to find it in there. He picked it up and shook it out. It was a dress of Aunt Petunia’s. There was a small hole in the side of it and Harry supposed that was why it was in here. He vaguely remembered seeing Aunt Petunia in the dress about a year ago, right before he was sent to his room.

Harry had walked over to the mirror and held the dress up to himself and examined it. It was a simple dress: red with a white floral pattern embroidered over it. He’d noticed the red complimented his eyes, which stood out brightly in contrast. Before Harry had really thought about what he was doing he had pulled his clothes off and put the dress on. The first thing he’d noticed was that it fit better than any of Dudley’s clothes ever had. He’d also noticed it was longer than normal, as it touched the ground. He’d figured it probably ended about at Aunt Petunia’s knees and could understand why she wouldn’t wear it anymore with the hole where it was. Harry had run his hands down his sides marvelling at the soft feel against his skin. For the first time in his life, Harry felt beautiful.

After discovering he liked wearing women’s clothes, he started wearing them any opportunity he had, which definitely wasn’t as often as he liked; mostly during the summers at the Dursley’s and even there only at night when the Dursleys were asleep. It was only at night that he became Haley, only after the moon had risen that he played “dress up”. In the summer before his fifth year at Hogwarts he had found a club near Little Whinging on one of his trips to the park. The club was somewhere young kids could hang out on Friday and Saturday nights, and was a perfect place for Haley to go and be himself. The only problem was that he still hadn’t lived, truly lived how he wanted, but after the end of the war Harry knew it was almost time.

* * *

The end of the war saw many changes for Harry. In the days after the battle, Harry helped catch the rest of the Death Eaters that hadn’t been killed. There were some not well known Death Eaters that had escaped but the Inner Circle was at least completely captured. Immediately afterwards Harry and the surviving Order members helped restore the Ministry to the government it was before the war, including imprisoning all the Death Eaters who worked there and electing a new minister. This, because of the time constraint, fell to the Wizengamot. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who would have been Minister after Scrimgeour, took office a week after the final battle. Then there were the trials. Harry didn’t go to many, and only testified at four. The first wasn’t so much a trial as a hearing. Harry had petitioned the Wizengamot to clear Severus Snape and posthumously award him an Order of Merlin. After describing the sacrifices Severus made the Wizengamot agreed. The only other Death Eater trials that held any importance to Harry were the Malfoys’. Harry testified at each of them. Draco’s was first and the easiest. Harry told them how Draco was threatened and forced to try and kill Dumbledore, but even in the end had lowered his wand. Narcissa’s trial was next and Harry recounted how she had saved him in the forest. Lucius’s was last and the most difficult. Harry knew that Lucius had paid the price for joining Voldemort, but convincing the Wizengamot was difficult. At all three trials Harry spoke of the threat and constant fear the Malfoys’ had lived in. Each was trying to save their family, and while not directly under the Imperius Curse they were still being controlled by the madman, lest he kill one of them while the rest watched. Harry had succeeded in the end, all three Malfoys were released, and only Lucius was put on probation. The last Harry had seen about them in the paper was an announcement of Lucius and Narcissa’s divorce, and Draco’s return to school.

After many stressful and trying weeks of rebuilding, the Ministry announced that Hogwarts had been rebuilt enough to re-open in time for the new school year on September 1st. Minerva McGonagall was appointed as the new Headmistress and as her first act she invited all the seventh year students from last year to retake their seventh year or to take N.E.W.T.s now. If they chose to go back to school, they would start on September 1st as “eighth years”. There were new provisions set in place for those returning students because there were so few. They weren’t required to take any “extra” classes, just those that were required for their intended profession. They were allowed in Hogsmeade every weekend, and they also weren’t staying in their respective House’s dorms. McGonagall hadn’t been sure who would be coming back when the letters were sent so she didn’t have anything concrete. If it was less than half of the seventh years from last year then they would be studying in separate rooms; if more than half then they would have their own common room with dorms.

If the ex-seventh years decided to take N.E.W.T.s they were to schedule the tests within the week. If they passed they could start a job or do whatever they wished, if they failed then they would also return for their “eighth year”.

* * *

Harry was the only one of the “Golden Trio” to return for eighth year. Hermione had naturally decided to take the tests, and had passed. Ron had never really enjoyed school, so he had also taken the tests. After Ron passed they both went to Australia to restore Hermione’s parents memories. When they returned they started their jobs, and the last Harry had heard, they were moving in together.

Neville had returned to Hogwarts, but not to learn; to teach. Headmistress McGonagall had offered him the Herbology position on the condition of passing his N.E.W.T. for it. Neville had passed and had even taken his mastery for it before the new school year.

Surprisingly, or not so much as they were some of the smartest students at Hogwarts, all the Ravenclaws had taken the tests and passed. All the Hufflepuffs and most of the Slytherins, with the exception of Parkinson and Goyle, had returned.

The first week back at Hogwarts held many surprises for Harry. Since so many students had returned for their eighth year, they now had their own common room and two people in each dorm. Harry and Draco were paired together. Afterwards McGonagall introduced the new professors. Besides Neville there were new D.A.D.A., Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, and Potions Professors. Lucius Malfoy was the new Potions Professor, agreeing to teach for his probation.

During the first Potions lesson, Professor Malfoy paired Harry with Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin, whom Harry found to be really intelligent. The pair quickly became fast friends; studying together and hanging out on weekends in Hogsmeade.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom at his house in Hogsmeade. It was Christmas break at Hogwarts and he had bought this house before going back to Hogwarts this year. It helped to be close while a lot of the construction was happening at the school. After school started back, usually he would come here on weekends with Daphne. It provided the greatest privacy to do what he wished, and after Daphne had found out his secret it became his refuge. They would hide away at the house, Harry would dress up, and they would plot. She helped Haley plan his seduction of the Malfoys, and now finally after weeks of planning tonight would hopefully be the first night he truly lived.

Harry walked away from the mirror and stepped into the shower. After turning on the water he waved his hand over his body, casting a wandless depilatory charm to remove the hair from his body. The only hair remaining was on his head. He cast a lengthening charm on it, so it fell to just past his shoulders. He washed his hair then the rest of himself and stepped out. After drying off, he started dressing. He pulled on his tight silk knickers first, carefully arranging his cock and balls as he did so. Next were the knee high white stockings, which showcased his muscled legs. He grabbed the black top next. After he pulled it over his head he straightened the white collar and cuffs, and pulled on his skirt. The skirt was his favourite piece. Daphne had found it in Hogsmeade, and they had laughed over the school girl-esque look it added to the outfit. It was a plain black pleated skirt, similar to the ones the girls at Hogwarts wore. Finally, to complete the outfit, Harry slipped his feet into the heels he had bought. The shoes were the picture of innocence with a heart design and a bow. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, and twirled, watching the skirt flare up a bit. Now all he needed was the final touch; he cast the last charm on himself: a charm to soften his voice, one of his own creations. There was only one more thing Haley needed.

“Hey, Daphne, come help me with my make-up,” Haley shouted from the bathroom doorway.

Daphne came bounding in and whistled when she saw Haley, “Wow, you look gorgeous!”

* * *

Haley ran his manicured hands nervously down the front of his body, straightening his blouse and skirt in the process. Daphne had finally finished with his face and nails, and he now found himself worried about what was to come. He tried to distract himself with something else.

Haley found himself remembering when Daphne had caught him staring at the women’s clothes in Hogsmeade the second time he went shopping with her. He had been mortified to be caught looking and had instantly denied it. Daphne wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing, and had hounded Harry all the way back to Hogwarts. When they reached Harry’s room Daphne pounced. She shoved Harry on the bed, sat on his waist while holding his wrists in place, and refused to let Harry up till he told her. That was how Draco found them.

Draco walked into his room and stopped abruptly. “Merlin, Potter, you could lock the door next time,” Draco said, a smirk forming on his face. He knew Harry was gay, but loved to tease him.

“A little help, please, Draco?” Harry asked. Draco sent a stinging hex at Daphne which she shielded but had moved just enough for Harry to escape. “Thanks Draco.”

“Harry, tell me now or I tell Draco your other secret,” threatened Daphne.

Harry glared at Daphne while pushing Draco towards the door. “Excuse us Draco, while I hex Daphne.”

Draco left, and after placing locking and silencing spells on the room Harry told Daphne all about Haley.

Daphne was the only person who knew about Haley, and how Harry felt. Ron and Hermione didn’t even have a clue. Haley smiled wistfully as he thought of Daphne; she really had become his best friend. He didn’t know what he would do without Daphne in his life.

“Come on, Haley. You aren’t going to get your guy by standing here reminiscing.”

Haley looked in the mirror, over his shoulder, to see Daphne standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, smirking at him. Haley nodded, and turned to leave.

As they were walking to the door of his house, Daphne said, “I knew you’d look perfect in that outfit. Like a wicked school girl. I doubt either of them will be able to resist you tonight.”

* * *

It was December 19th, the first real day of his Christmas break. Yesterday had been the last day of classes, and Lucius had finished some paperwork afterward in the hopes of having his week free to do whatever he wanted. It was Saturday now and he was going to have some fun. He had just finished getting dressed when he heard a knock on the door. Draco walked in and stood leaning against the sofa while he finished getting ready.

“Where are we going tonight, Draco?”

“Daphne recommended this club to me, in London. It’s a magical club, but I’ve never heard of it before. It must be new, but if Daphne liked it, I doubt we’ll have an objection.”

“Alright let’s get going.” Lucius held the door open for Draco and when Draco reached him he bent his head and kissed him. “You look beautiful tonight, Dragon.”

Draco smirked at him, “Of course I do, Father.”

They headed up out of the dungeons, to the front gates of the school. Draco hugged him, and side-along apparated him to the club.

After paying the doorman, Lucius led Draco to the bar. “A firewhiskey and a butterbeer,” he requested. When the barman returned with the drinks, he paid and handed Draco his. He turned away from the bar and began to peruse the crowd.

There was a dance floor with a stage on one side of the floor, and on the other some tables, even some booths in the far back, Lucius noted. Currently there was no band playing, but there was music. There were about fifty people on the dance floor, and he could see at least twenty people at the tables talking. He noticed it was quite a diverse crowd, with some gay couples and straight, older and younger. There was no one under seventeen, but there were also quite a few older than him.

As the music changed to a slower song Draco set down his empty butterbeer bottle and turned to him. “Would you like to dance, Father?”

Lucius smirked and drained the rest of his drink. He guided Draco to the dance floor and pulled Draco into his arms.

“I’ve missed you Father. I’m glad you agreed to teach this year. I’m so happy to spend more time with you after the hell of the last few years.”

Lucius looked into his son’s eyes as he listened. He knew the last three years had been really hard on his boy and he hated being the cause of it. Draco was the sole reason he was standing here today. He’d do anything for his dragon, anything to make up for the last few years. Lucius bent his head and kissed Draco again. He tried to put everything he felt into the kiss, reassuring Draco that he loved him.

Draco pushed his tongue past his parted lips and took control. The kiss quickly became heated and Lucius felt his son rock against him, his erection pushing into his hip. Lucius gentled the kiss and Draco drew back nibbling at his lower lip as he caught his breath.

“Come on, let’s get some drinks.” When Lucius led Draco off the dance floor that was when he saw her. She was standing near one of the tables in the back; shrouded in the darkness he couldn’t see much of her, but her vivid green eyes drew him to her. Lucius saw Daphne standing beside her. “Draco, isn’t that your friend, Daphne?” Lucius asked, nodding to the corner.

Draco nodded and Lucius noticed he also saw the other woman’s captivating eyes.

“Let’s go say hello.” Lucius moved gracefully through the tables to the corner where the two women stood. As he came closer he saw the other woman more clearly. Both women were now watching as he and Draco came closer. Daphne was wearing a simple but elegant silk dress. Lucius remembered seeing her wear it to one of her parent’s more casual parties. The other woman was dressed like a school girl—a very _sexy_ school girl. There was still an air of innocence around her though. She was wearing a long sleeved top with a drooping neckline outlined in white, with a black pleated school girl skirt. She also had on white stockings with black heels. Without the heels the woman would have been shorter than Daphne, but her short stature worked well for the outfit because not much skin could be seen.

He stopped in front of the two women. “Hello, Miss Greengrass,” Lucius said.

“Hey Daph. Where’s Harry, usually he’s with you?” Draco asked.

Daphne and the other woman smiled at each other. Daphne turned back to the two men and said, “Hello Professor Malfoy and Draco. I think Harry said something about trying something different tonight, so I came out with my other friend, Haley Black. Haley, I’d like you to meet Professor Malfoy; he teaches Potions at Hogwarts, and his son Draco, who attends Hogwarts.”

“Hello, Professor Malfoy, Mr Malfoy,” Haley said in a soft, melodic tone. Lucius thought there was something vaguely recognizable to it, but couldn’t place it.

Lucius smiled at her, “Please, Lucius and Draco is fine. You also, Miss Greengrass, we’re not in school currently.”

“Thank you, Lucius,” Haley said, “and please feel free to call me Haley; Miss Black makes me feel old and proper.” Haley laughed.

“Are you saying you’re not proper?” Draco quipped.

“More proper than I’d like to be,” Haley answered with a lascivious smirk.

Lucius raised an eyebrow. Haley was gorgeous and there was something about her personality that attracted him. He had noticed that Draco also seemed interested. Lucius and Draco had been looking to add a third person to their relationship, and Lucius now wondered if Haley might be amenable. Well, only one way to find out. Lucius shared a look with Draco, before looking back to Haley.

“Would you like to dance, Haley?” Lucius invited, holding out his hand.

* * *

Haley had seen Lucius and Draco together earlier, and knew that Lucius meant for all three of them to dance. Haley had been planning this night for the past four months, and finally had everything within his grasp. He just hoped he wouldn’t lose it when he told them the truth.

Haley smiled at Daphne and took Lucius’s hand, “I’d love to.”

Lucius led him to the dance floor. The song playing was a really loud, upbeat piece, but Haley moved to his own pace. He moved his hands above his head and shimmied between Lucius and Draco. He swayed his hips to and fro, leaning against Draco while he trailed his fingers over Lucius’s chest and arms. Haley ground his arse into Draco’s groin and felt his erection. He twirled to face Draco, slowly moving his fingers from Lucius’s arm to Draco’s. He leant against Lucius and swirled his hips, pulling Draco in closer. Haley dragged his fingers from Draco’s arm to his neck; tilting Draco’s face he slowly kissed him, twining his tongue with Draco’s. After a minute they pulled away breathing heavily, and Haley continued to trail his fingers over Draco’s body; down his neck, past his chest, to the waistband of his trousers. Haley fanned his hand over Draco’s erection, caressing him, while he rocked against Lucius’s erection behind him. Haley saw Lucius lock eyes with Draco, and suddenly found himself sandwiched between the two Malfoys as they kissed. They shared an open mouthed kiss, and Haley felt his jaw dropping as he watched the tongues battling and the saliva dripping. He moaned and saw the other two break apart and look to him.

“That was fucking hot!” he exclaimed.

Lucius and Draco smirked at each other, and then Lucius asked, “Maybe we should continue this back at Malfoy Manor?”

Haley remembered his last visit and hastily suggested, “How about my house instead? It’s in Hogsmeade.”

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “Very well.”

“Should you let Daphne know where you’re going?” Draco asked, pointing to Daphne dancing with a man.

“No, it’s okay she knows where I’m going.” He smiled at Daphne and waved as he led Lucius and Draco out of the club.

Once they were outside Haley hugged Lucius and pecked a kiss on his lips, then grabbed Draco’s arm and pulled him to them. He apparated them into his living room. He pulled back from the embrace and looked around. “I know it’s not much, but the bed is huge,” he said with a grin.

Haley walked into the kitchen yelling over his shoulder as he went, “Can I get you both something to drink? I have wine, pumpkin juice, and butterbeer.”

“Wine, please,” Lucius said. “Draco, you may have some also.”

“Thank you, Father. I’ll also have wine, please, Haley.”

Haley poured three glasses and levitated them to the living room. “Here you go. Please make yourself at home.”

Lucius and Draco grabbed their glasses and sat down, Lucius on the sofa and Draco in the wingback chair nearest the fire. Haley joined Lucius on the couch.

“So, why are we out here and not in the bedroom?” Draco asked.

Haley looked at Draco then Lucius. “Because there are some things we need to discuss before doing anything else.”

Lucius sipped his wine, savouring the taste, and then turned to Haley. “Would these discussions also include the reason you’re afraid of Malfoy Manor?”

Haley winced. “The last time I was there I became acquainted with your dungeons.” He saw Lucius and Draco look at each other and lowered his head. “We haven’t shared the same views, but I do understand why you did everything. You both were trying to protect your family, but so was I.”

When he looked back up Draco had a shocked look on his face and Lucius was staring at him contemplatively. “I’m also not really a woman.” As he said this he waved his hand over his face and the famous lightning bolt scar became visible.

“Harry!” Draco gasped.

Haley winced. He didn’t like being called Harry while dressed up as Haley. Lucius noticed the wince, and Haley saw him shake his head infinitesimally at Draco.

Lucius looked at Haley again. “So, what is all this? An experiment, a game, a joke, or just a laugh for you and Daphne?”

“No!” Haley protested, and then sighed. “I first tried a dress on at my aunt and uncle’s. It was my aunt’s and I was almost twelve years old. Back then the only clothes I had were my obese cousin’s cast-offs and my school robes. I was ugly in Dudley’s clothes; even Draco thought I was ugly, but when I had the dress on I was beautiful, even I could see that. I’ve always been small, and my features aren’t as masculine as some guys. When I was younger I think I looked better as a girl. Even as I grew and went through puberty I still was able to dress as a woman and fool people. The only big difference was my voice and I created a charm to project it softer. On breaks at school, when there were very few people, I would hide in the Room of Requirement and become Haley. I’d purchase clothing through owl order magazines and charm it to look like boy clothes if someone saw it in my trunk. Then this year Daphne went shopping one weekend and invited me along. She went in a store with all women’s clothes in Hogsmeade. It was mostly lingerie and a couple racks of regular clothes: jeans, shirts. I, Haley, was in heaven. The things were gorgeous and so soft; I couldn’t stop staring. Daphne saw. She wouldn’t stop badgering me to tell her why. That’s when you walked in on us, Draco.” Haley paused and looked at Draco. They noticed the tear tracks under his eyes, and he hastily ducked his head again, while trying to surreptitiously wipe his face.

“What did she mean by ‘your other secret’, Haley?” Draco asked softly.

Haley smiled wistfully. “My crush, infatuation. I wanted you, both of you, either of you. I saw and talked to you every day Draco, and quickly fell in love with you. I saw you every day too Lucius, but I didn’t know you as I knew Draco; I wanted to. I had even seen you and Draco kiss once. It was hot. Somehow Daphne figured out I liked you both and after I told her about this she helped me come up with a plan to hopefully get you two to notice. I own the club we were at tonight, and had Daphne tell you about it, Draco, in the hopes you’d end up there. And now here we are,” he finished, looking at both of them.

Lucius looked at Draco, and Draco nodded once. He turned back to Haley, took a last drink of his wine, set it down, and then spoke, “It sounds like Haley is a part you’re not willing to give up.” He stopped and Haley nodded. Lucius continued, “Which we would be happy with. Draco and I enjoy being with each other, but we also like sharing with another person. We’ve done so before with both men and women, but we prefer men. Recently we’ve been looking for someone to share our life with, someone who also wants something stable, and someone willing to start a family. I’ve experienced enough instability and meaningless adventures for quite a few lifetimes, and Draco agrees. I married Narcissa to please my family and to have an heir. We never loved each other and have now split amicably. Sometime in the future Draco will be required to also produce an heir, hence why we’re looking for someone else. If we decide to continue it would need to be with the intention of something long-term. You would also need to eventually get over your fear of Malfoy Manor, as that is where we would live.” Lucius smirked at Haley as he said the last.

Haley smiled widely looking from one to the other. Then he pounced; straddling Lucius on the couch, and proceeded to devour his mouth, thrusting his tongue into the space between his lips and running his tongue over every surface, mapping the delicious taste of Lucius, sucking the last taste of wine from his tongue. Haley felt hands running up and down his back, occasionally stopping on his arse and squeezing. He couldn’t wait any longer; he moved his hands down the broad shoulders to Lucius’s chest and unbuttoned the silk shirt. When he finished he threw the shirt open and started tugging it down his arms. Haley broke the kiss and gasped for air, but immediately dove at the newly revealed chest. He trailed open-mouth kisses over every surface he could reach. Laving the left nipple with his tongue while he pinched the right, Haley heard Lucius throw his head back and moan. He grinned around the nipple in his mouth and bit down. That’s when he felt the hand caressing his arse move upwards past his back to his head, trying to push him down. Haley stayed where he was though.

Suddenly he heard Lucius speaking again, “Draco, come closer.” Haley felt the couch dip as Draco joined them on the couch. He raised his head from the left nipple and saw father and son kissing heatedly before ducking down to suck on the right nipple. After thoroughly laving the other nipple also he continued his descent, stopping at Lucius’s belly button and thrusting his tongue in and out mimicking what would be happening soon. Haley looked up at Lucius and Draco as he undid Lucius’s belt and trousers. Draco now had his pants undone and was kneeling on the sofa beside his father, while his father stroked him. Haley had gotten Lucius’s trousers undone and pulled them down. Lucius wasn’t wearing any underwear and his erection sprang free. Haley’s mouth watered just looking at it; it was huge, both long and wide. He dove down lapping at the head, pulling back the foreskin and sucking at the pre-come welling there. Haley moaned at the slightly bitter taste. It had been so long since he had last sucked cock; it felt wonderful. He felt a hand twined in his long hair pulling and pushing. He moaned again, loving having his hair pulled. He dragged his tongue up the underside of the cock in front of him. When he reached the tip he engulfed Lucius’s cock and swallowed around it. He slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the length in his mouth with each downward bob. He couldn’t fit it all but he stroked the rest with his hand, moving in tandem with his mouth.

Haley felt his hair yanked viciously when he hummed and swallowed around the thick cock. He couldn’t last much longer and reached down with his other hand, lifting his skirt and pushing the tight silk knickers down. He stroked his freed cock as he stroked Lucius. Haley sucked harder as Draco’s hand joined Lucius’s in his hair. He stopped stroking Lucius’s cock with his hand and reached for his balls, cupping them in his hand and massaging them. When the first drops of Lucius’s release hit his tongue he pulled off his cock and continued to stroke Lucius with his hand, holding his head over Lucius’s cock and letting the come paint his face. He screamed soundlessly as he came, catching the last of Lucius’s come in his mouth.

He looked up at the two blonds. He had been so engrossed in Lucius’s cock he hadn’t even heard Draco come, but Lucius’s come covered hand attested to the fact that he had. Lucius was slumped against the couch, his eyes closed, but Draco was watching him. Slowly he brought his hand, covered with his own come, to his mouth and licked it clean. He heard Draco moan, but didn’t stop. After cleaning his hand he used his finger to catch some of Lucius’s dripping come, brought it to his mouth, and watching Draco’s face, licked it clean. Draco was off the couch in an instant; he knelt beside Haley on the floor and proceeded to lick his father’s come from his face. Haley reached forward and grabbed Lucius’s hand from where it rested. Lucius roused enough to look down. His eyes widened when he noticed Draco licking the come off Haley’s face. Haley slowly brought Lucius’s hand to his mouth and licked his palm. Draco helped Haley clean Lucius’s hand of Draco’s come.

“So,” Haley started when they finished, “which one of you is going to fuck me tonight?”

Lucius groaned, and Haley couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well if we’re going to be doing that then we need a bed,” Lucius said.

Haley stood, straightening his knickers in the process, grabbed Draco, and started pulling him down a hallway. “Come on, old man,” he said over his shoulder to Lucius.

Haley and Draco were lounging on the bed, kissing, when Lucius finally came in. He was completely naked and Haley couldn’t help but stare. He was gorgeous with clothes, but without…sexy was the only word that came to mind. His broad shoulders tapered down to nicely muscled arms which Haley longed to feel wrapped around him. His chest and legs were also very muscular, and his cock completed the perfect package.

When Lucius started to speak Haley looked back up to his face and saw a smirk forming, “I was going to let Draco have you this first time, but after the ‘old man’ comment, I think I’d prefer to show you just how not old I am.”

Haley looked over to Draco to see him looking amusedly at him. “It’s your funeral.”

“Draco!” Lucius barked, startling both Draco and Haley. “Get undressed. Now,” Lucius said quieter but still with a commanding force.

Lucius walked closer to the bed, to Haley. He pulled Haley to his feet, holding him close and rubbing his arse, while he spoke, “And you, my dear, need to lose the knickers if you want to be fucked.” When he stopped speaking he let him go and smacked him once on the arse. “I see you already took your shoes off, but keep everything else on; you look very enticing in that outfit.”

Lucius turned to Draco and Haley saw him standing on the other side of the bed, also completely naked. While his father was broad and muscular, Draco looked tall and scrawny. Haley could tell the war had taken its toll on Draco’s body. It looked like he hadn’t eaten in regularly in a while, and before these past few months at Hogwarts, he probably hadn’t. Haley figured he had been worrying himself sick over his family. He found himself wanting to comfort Draco, but knew Draco’s pride wouldn’t accept the pity he felt. Then Haley noticed the tiny pink scar on his chest, just above his left nipple. He knew instinctively that it was from the curse he had thrown at Draco almost two years ago. Haley wanted to kiss it and make it all go away, to apologize for marring the perfect pale body. Before either of the Malfoys could pick up on his thoughts, Haley asked, “So, what now Lucius? You seem to be in charge here.”

* * *

Lucius grinned evilly at him then turned back to Draco, “Kneel on the bed facing the headboard. Hold on to the headboard with both hands. Haley, get behind him and prepare him.” Lucius got on the bed behind them watching as Draco moved down a little further to give Haley more access. Haley grabbed lube from a drawer in the bedside table, but instead of opening it he smirked at Lucius and handed it to him. Lucius wondered what the little minx had in mind. Apparently he didn’t have to wait long; he felt a tingling of magic and saw Haley lean forward and lick Draco’s quivering hole. Well. He did tell him to prepare him, and Draco didn’t seem to mind if his near-constant moans were any indication. Suddenly, he had a skirt clad arse waving in front of his face. It seemed someone else wanted a bit of attention.

Lucius knelt behind Haley and ran his hand up the back of Haley’s left thigh, caressing the skin through the stockings. He stopped at the top of the stocking and spread his hand wide against the skin at the top of his thigh, just rubbing for a minute as he watched Haley plunging his tongue over and over into Draco, trying to get deeper every time. He opened the lube in his hand and coated Haley’s and his cocks, then his fingers. He lifted Haley’s skirt up above his waist, running his hand down his lower back and arse before gently thrusting a finger in. Haley wriggled back, moaning against Draco’s opening. Lucius added a second finger and pushed them in and out searching and finally finding his prostate. Lucius rubbed his prostate and Haley wriggled his arse demanding more. Lucius brought his hand down on Haley’s bare bottom, smacking him. “Patience,” Lucius stated and continued to rain light smacks on his arse, not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to leave a mark. “You shouldn’t mock older men, Haley. We’ve been around longer; we have more knowledge of how to punish disrespectful children.”

Haley lifted his head from Draco’s arse. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come,” he stated breathily. He moaned as Lucius just slapped him harder.

“Oh no you won’t.” Lucius withdrew his thrusting fingers from his arse and grabbed Haley’s cock at the base staving off his release. “Draco, turn over.” Lucius pulled himself and Haley further down the bed, giving Draco enough room to stretch out. “Now, Haley, take off the rest of your clothes; we don’t want the skirt getting in the way.” Haley stood and undressed then hopped back on the bed. “Now fuck him.” Lucius watched as Haley pushed into Draco. When he was finally in Lucius knelt behind Haley again and slowly thrust into him. Lucius set the pace, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in. He couldn’t hold the slow pace for long before desire won out. They had all been close before but the slow love making nearly pushed them over the edge. When Lucius sped up Draco came, shouting incoherently. Draco’s clenching arse soon had Haley coming also. Lucius continued to thrust in and out of Haley, as Haley slipped from Draco’s arse. Haley slumped forward, but Lucius held on tightly. He grabbed his hair and yanked forcefully, bringing Haley’s head up as he thrust hard against his prostate. “You shouldn’t toy with us old men, Haley. Especially not Professors at your school. Detention! January fourth at eight p.m., my office,” he whispered into his ear, while Haley moaned at being taken so roughly.

“Lucius, come for me. Fill me,” Haley moaned as he felt Lucius lose control, thrusting wildly till he came, filling Haley’s arse just as he asked.

* * *

All three men were slumped on the bed, exhausted after the rigorous sex. Haley was the first to open his eyes. He cast a wandless cleaning charm on all of them and then snuggled up to Draco. Draco threw his arm around him and Lucius moved closer to kiss first Draco then Haley. He settled next to Haley, exhausted, and was almost asleep when he heard Haley speak.

“How is Draco going to have an heir if I’m a boy?”

Lucius groaned. “We will discuss it in the morning. Go to sleep.”

Haley smiled, and turned his head to Draco. Draco smiled at him and kissed him softly. Yes, Haley thought, I’ve finally started to live. 


End file.
